Legend Blader Prank War
by GalaxyPegasus14
Summary: Ok, you guys voted for it on Stormflight: Together We Stand, so now, you better participate and give me some pranks to keep this going! Do you really need a summary? It's a PRANK WAR between ALL TEN LEGENDARY BLADERS, over FOUR YEARS OF BEYBLADE TIMELINE! occurs from 3 years after 4D-Zero-G. details inside, rated K plus just in case.
1. Just Making a Huge Mess

**Ok, so since this story was the only one that got votes, it is now being posted (as you all can see) however, to keep this going over the four years of timeline I have planned, I will need your participation. You may submit pranks for the Legend Bladers to play on each other, but there are a few requirements, which are listed in the author's note at the bottom of the chapter. And, for the disclaimers in this story, I will have a different prank war team do them in each chapter! Gingka, Titi, you know what to do!**

**Gingka and Titi: ohh yeah! GalaxyPegasus14 does not own Metal Fight Beyblade!**

**Gingka: lets go win this prank war Titi!**

**Titi: yeah!**

**-both exit-**

**WARNING: most of the characters in this story are VERY OCC. (because seriously, when in the actual anime would Ryuga ever participate in a prank war?)**

It was late in the afternoon. Madoka, Benkei and Tsubasa were all sitting in Tsubasa's office, just hanging out. It had been almost a year since Ryo had entrusted the WBBA to Tsubasa's command, and nearly two years since Gingka had disappeared, along with Kenta, Kyoya, and Yuki. The rest of the Legend Bladers around the world had disappeared on the same night, and no one knew where they had gone. Tsubasa heard voices in the hall, and Hikaru soon walked in.

"guys, someone is-" she was cut off.

"hi everyone! It is I, the Immortal Phoenix!" Ryo exclaimed, bursting into the room behind her and striking a pose.

"oh, hello Mr. Hagani" Benkei and Madoka said in sync, sweat dropping.

"what brings you here Mr. Hagani?" Tsubasa asked, getting right down to business.

"well, I though you guys might want to know that I found- wait for it…"

-1 hour later-

"wait for it…"

"JUST TELL US ALREADY!" Benkei exploded.

"I found….. The Legendary Bladers!" Ryo exclaimed, striking another pose.

"you did? Where are they?" Tsubasa and Madoka said.

"allow me to show you" Ryo said, stepping over to the computer and turning on the map. He typed some coordinates in, and a location popped up, in the very center of the Pacific Ocean.

"but… there's nothing there!" Madoka said.

"on the contrary, according to Gingka himself, there is an island there, and all ten of the legend bladers are on it" Ryo replied.

"how do you even know that is the exact location! For all you know, they could be on one of the Japanese islands!" Benkei exclaimed.

"I know, because my cell phone has a new device on it that tracks where the call is coming from!" Ryo said. "here, call me from the WBBA phones and I'll prove it!"

"ok… Tsubasa said, picking up the phone.

Seconds later…

"See? It shows the exact location!" Ryo said, showing them the WBBA building on his phone.

"alright, I believe you now, but how do you know he wasn't on a boat headed to or from the island?" Madoka said.

"because, we were video chatting over our phones and he was showing me the island" Ryo replied.

"well, its worth a shot to try" Tsubasa said, heading out the door. "I'll get a helicopter fueled up and we will take off."

-Five hours later-

"ok, so you were right, there really is an island here!" Tsubasa exclaimed, guiding the helicopter carefully into a clearing.

"wow, it sure is quiet here, you would think that with all the legend bladers here, it would be a bit noisier" Madoka commented.

The silence didn't last long however, as the four soon heard yelling and crashing in the bushes.

"run! Run, we got him! Ahh, right behind you! Hurry!"

This was soon followed by Gingka and Titi running out of the bushes. Gingka dropped a white piece of fabric onto the ground, then he and Titi dove into the bushes to hide. After a few moments, Ryuga ran out, capeless and looking very upset. Grumbling, he walked over to his cape to pick it up from where Gingka had dropped it- and instantly fell into a pit that had been covered by branches and leaves. He landed with a splash in the mud, and immediately started yelling.

"Gingka! When I get out of here, you are in so much trouble!"

Gingka jumped out of his hiding place and high-fived Titi, then walked over and peered down at Ryuga.

"well, that's just what you get for putting pudding in my pillow last night!"

"it was Kyoya's idea!" Ryuga retorted.

"speaking of Kyoya, HE'S COMING!" Titi yelled from a treetop.

Gingka's eyes widened and he took off, not even noticing his friends and father standing there.

A couple of minutes later, Kyoya ran out of the bushes. He looked very angry, although it was easy to see why, as his face was covered in sparkly pink butterflies that had probably been drawn there by Gingka and Titi. He paused at the edge of the hole and helped Ryuga out, then noticed Benkei, Madoka, Tsubasa and Ryo standing there, trying not to laugh.

"Don't ask" Kyoya sighed. "this is just what you get when you try to prank those two, now, did you see where they went?"

Ryuga's golden eyes scanned the bushes. "over here-no, wait, over-how did they manage to make so many footprints leading away from here and only two sets coming in?"

"well, they were obviously here before to dig that pit that you fell into, so they probably planned this then" Ryo said. "by the way, they ran off that way" he pointed in the direction that Gingka and Titi had gone.

"alright, thanks Mr. Hagani!" Kyoya called, running off.

"bu-bu-bu-bull! Wait for me Kyoya!" Benkei called, starting after him.

"Benkei, wait!" a voice called. Yuki stepped out of the bushes. "believe me, you don't want to get involved in this. It has been going on for nearly a full week now and is escalating very quickly. As you may have already found out, the most recent pranks are between Gingka and Titi, and Ryuga and Kyoya. Mostly they involve a lot of careful planning on the prankster's part, obviously. Oh, and don't tell Gingka this, but I made the pudding for Kyoya and Ryuga. I should run now, since Dunamis is after me for a prank I pulled earlier this morning. I will be leaving now, see you!" he bowed and disappeared into the bushes, mere seconds before Dunamis walked out in a bathrobe, muttering angrily.

"Yuki, when I catch up to you…" he left, following one of Gingka and Titi's false sets of footprints.

A couple of seconds later, Gingka and Titi rushed back through, apparently heading back to "home base" as they heard Gingka say before he disappeared. A couple of minutes later, Ryuga and Kyoya ran past, still looking for the others, Yuki had joined them and was still running from Dunamis.

Ryo led the group off into the forest, making a point on his map to indicate where the helicopter was.

"prank war? That sounds like something they would do…" Madoka said.

"or at least some of them would, I bet you that Gingka started it" Tsubasa replied. Continuing on into the forest, they came upon a river, which was completely brown.

"that doesn't look like mud" Madoka commented, smelling the sweet smell of chocolate wafting up at her.

"hey! Let me go! Is that the river? Oh no you don't. is that- whoa!" the group looked over just in time to see Ryuga dropping a struggling Gingka into the chocolate river, followed closely by Kyoya and Titi. Once Titi had joined Gingka in the river, Kyoya and Ryuga high-fived and took off, leaving Gingka and Titi to swim through the thick mix of chocolate and water. The two climbed out, then ran off into the forest, covered in chocolate. A couple of seconds later, Yuki ran out, and started to wade through the water until he noticed that it was half chocolate.

"what is up with this?" he muttered, running to hide under a tree. Seconds later, a whole bowl full of jello came pouring down on his head. "DUNAMIS!" he yelled, chasing the other Legendary Blader, who had jumped down from the tree and was running off into the forest.

"that was for dyeing my clothes hot pink!" he called over his shoulder as he disappeared, leaving a very sticky Yuki fuming.

"this is why I told you guys to stay out of the way. Once you are in, you are in, and nothing will stop this prank war" he said, walking past them to the clear part of the river, just below the part that had been dammed up by Ryuga and Kyoya. He dove in, swam to the other side, and came out completely clean, meeting up with Kenta on the other side. The two walked off into the forest, plotting some new prank against Gingka and the others.

"lets get out of here before we trigger one of their pranks, we can come back the next time we have the time to and hang out." Tsubasa suggested, leading the way back to the helicopter.

"yeah, plus, I have work at the B-Pit to get back to" Madoka said, getting in the helicopter with everyone else.

-two hours later-

"psst! Kyoya! Over here!"

The green-haired blader looked over and saw Dunamis beckoning to him from the bushes. "what?" he hissed back.

"I need your help to prank Gingka and Titi, as long as you don't mind doing something that might be a bit awkward in front of them"

Kyoya glanced around. "I'm in, what is it?"

"I am going to somehow convince him that it is a prank against you, then have him sit down in a clearing. All I need you to do is jump out of the bushes, strike a pose in your pajamas, and yell, 'it's pajama day!' I have the rest planned out, that should make him laugh so I can dump something on him while his mouth is open!"

"what? No way am I doing that!"

"but it will help me prank Gingka! How else am I supposed to make him laugh?"

"ok, ok, I'll do it! Are we doing this right now?"

"yeah, I already know where he is, I just need to get him to the clearing, which is right there" Dunamis pointed.

"alright then, I'll go get in my pajamas…" Kyoya trailed off, wondering why he had ever agreed to do this.

Five minutes later, Dunamis handed a rope to Kyoya. "once you are done striking a pose, pull this, it will dump something on him and Titi" he whispered, running off into the bushes with a camera to watch.

"here goes nothing" Kyoya muttered, looking down at the green pajamas with the lions on them that he was wearing. He took a deep breath, then jumped out of the bushes, landing on one foot with his arms out to the side. "IT'S PAJAMA DAY!" he yelled.

Gingka and Titi burst out laughing, rolling around on the ground. "oh man, Dunamis, that was a good one!" Gingka managed to gasp out between laughs.

Kyoya grinned and pulled the rope, hard, just as Ryuga pounced on Gingka and started wrestling him. All four bladers froze as something very sticky coated them.

"Dunamis! I thought you said this was going to be a prank on Ryuga and Kyoya!" Gingka yelled.

"wha- he told me it was a prank on you and Titi!" Ryuga shouted.

"it was a prank on all four of you!" Dunamis called, taking off with the four angry bladers chasing him. "King! A little help here!"

Out of nowhere, King appeared, pulling a rope straight across their path and tripping them, then running off after Dunamis.

-later that night-

"are they asleep?"

"yeah, they are all snoring! This is going to be great!"

"then let's go!"

The two troublemakers crept into Gingka's room, then shone a dim flashlight around it, trying to find his shoes.

"over there!" one whispered, grabbing the pair of boots and walking back to the doorway with them, returning with a bag full of something that clinked.

"lets do this!" his partner whispered. Putting on a pair of thick gloves each, the two reached into the bag and spread hundreds of small metal objects all over the floor, then closed the door and left, continuing on to the next room and doing the same thing. By dawn, they had the other eight legend Bladers' floors coated in tacks, and had them left without their shoes.

"lets go get some sleep" Kenta whispered.

"yeah, they probably won't be bothering us for a while" Yuki snickered. "see you later this morning I guess!"

"yeah, see you!" Kenta high-fived Yuki, then the two went to bed.

-two hours later-

"ow, ow, ow!"

"youch!"

"hey! Who put tacks all over my floor?"

"what tacks? Ouch! Oh, those tacks!"

"has anyone seen my shoes?"

"whoever did this, when I find out who it is, they are in so much trouble!"

"I bet it was Gingka and Titi!"

"hey! It wasn't us, we got pranked too!"

Kenta and Yuki burst out laughing at the shouting coming from the other eight rooms down the hall.

"Kenta! Yuki! You two are in so much trouble when I get out of here!" Gingka shouted, trying to make his way across his room without getting stabbed, climbing on his furniture to do so.

Ryuga meanwhile, was brushing away tacks from his floor before getting out of bed and carefully brushing more tacks off to the side, quickly clearing a path through to his door. Kenta and Yuki yelped in surprise as the dragon emperor started chasing them down the hall. However, they escaped, and ran off into the forest outside, leaving everyone else to find their shoes, which were hidden in various places around the house, and chase after them.

Gingka, hearing the two bladers retreating, had just climbed from his dresser to his laundry basket, and was reaching for the doorknob when he heard a vacuum cleaner running down the hall in Dunamis's room. Fifteen minutes later, the eight of them had all gotten out of their rooms, and were gathered in the living room.

"alright, so that one was pretty good, but I bet the eight of us can team up and do something better!" Kyoya said.

"team up against them? I like that idea, as long as this doesn't involve any pranks within our group like the one Dunamis and King pulled yesterday" Gingka replied.

"temporary truce then to prank Yuki and Kenta?" Ryuga spoke up, putting one hand in the center of the group.

Chris placed his hand on top of Ryuga's. "yeah, lets do it!" he said.

Aguma and Kyoya placed their hands on the pile as well. "count us in!" they said.

"don't forget us!" Titi and King exclaimed, adding their hands to the pile.

"I'm in too!" Gingka placed his hand on top.

"hey, don't leave me out of this!" Dunamis placed his hand on top of Gingka's.

"alright then, one, two, three, to prank Kenta and Yuki!" Ryuga called, breaking the pile.

"to prank Kenta and Yuki!" the rest of them shouted.

"only one question though, what do we do to counter such an ingenious prank as the one they just pulled?" Aguma asked.

Everyone looked at Gingka, who was the unofficial leader of the Legend Bladers. "wha- why is everyone staring at me? I don't have any ideas that havent already been used!" he exclaimed.

"im thinking 'death trap'" Ryuga spoke up.

"we don't want to kill anybody though!" King exclaimed. "this is a prank war, not a real war!"

"that's not what I meant!" Ryuga exclaimed. "when I said death trap, I meant a huge arsenal of stuff like water balloons, pudding, that kind of stuff we have been using all along!"

"I like your thinking Ryuga, you mean like what we pulled on Gingka and Titi with the river yesterday?" Kyoya asked.

"exactly" Ryuga replied.

"yes! That would be great! But, we should also use pitfalls, make it like a huge minefield with traps all over the place!" Gingka exclaimed. "like the one me and Titi pulled yesterday when we stole Ryuga's cape!"

"what if we just combine a bunch of the pranks that we have already pulled into one big prank?" Dunamis suggested

"oh no, I am not striking a pose in my pajamas again!" Kyoya shouted.

"I meant the others, the ones that were laid out beforehand" Dunamis said.

"I'll dig a mud pit!" Gingka volunteered.

"I'll hang bowls of pudding from the trees!" King exclaimed.

"wait!" Ryuga said "we need to plan out where we are going to put everything so we don't fall for our own prank!"

"good point Ryuga, I'll go get some paper" Gingka said, getting up and returning a couple of seconds later with a couple of large sheets of paper.

-thirty minutes later-

"alright, the pudding trap goes over there! Titi, come help me cover this mud pit!" Gingka called, pouring a third bucket of water into the pit he had dug.

"Ryuga, come help me with this water cannon!" Kyoya called.

The white-haired blader quickly finished hoisting the bowl of pudding he was holding into the tree above him, where King was waiting, then ran to help Kyoya hoist a water cannon into the tree with Titi. Once their "death trap" was complete, the eight mischievous bladers went back inside and waited for Yuki and Kenta to reappear. ,meanwhile, they occupied themselves with making lunch, since it had taken them all morning to prepare their prank and they were all starving.

"do you smell food?" Kenta asked Yuki.

"yeah, that probably means its lunchtime, which means a truce for the next hour!" Yuki replied, jumping down from the tree the two had been hiding in all morning. They ran back to the house, across the island to the other side of the mountain in the center.

Gingka, cooking hamburgers on the grill, heard a snap outside. "guys! They're back!" he called, turning off the grill and running to the nearest window just in time to see the first part of the trap taking effect. Yuki and Kenta dove as a huge log, hung there by Ryuga and Aguma, swung towards them, landing on top of a hidden trap as they did so.

"ok guys, you got us!" Kenta called, standing up and shaking pudding from his hands.

Yuki sighed as he got up and stepped forwards, only to fall into one of Gingka's mud pits. One of the branches that had been over the hidden pit flew back, triggering one of the water cannons as it did so and soaking Kenta. As he tried to dogee the cannon and help Yuki out of the pit, Kenta triggered another trap, which soaked both of them with two powerful water cannons, one on each side. As they ran, pudding-filled water balloons flew at them, coating them in pudding as fast as the spraying water could rinse it off.

-one hour later-

Kenta and Yuki were lying in the center of the yard, half-covered in pudding and jello, as well as mud, having triggered all of the traps. Kenta opened his eyes, only to find Gingka standing over him, a huge grin on his face.

"and that is why you don't play a prank on the other eight all at once, we plotted that one together" he chuckled.

"ok, you got us" Kenta replied, sitting up.

Suddenly, Yuki tackled Gingka from the side. As the two began wrestling, Gingka trying to get Yuki off of him, the other nine joined in to 'help' Gingka. Kenta insisted on giving everyone a hug, and by the end of the afternoon, all ten Legend Bladers were covered in mud, grass, pudding and jello.

"hold on guys, before we all go inside, I want to send a picture to my dad!" Gingka said, snapping several pictures of them and himself on his phone, then sending them all to Ryo.

-at the WBBA-

"wow, now I really see what Yuki meant, good thing we arent there!" Ryo said, holding up his phone.

"well, they look like they are having fun" Madoka laughed, leaning over Ryo's shoulder as the redhead scrolled through the pictures Gingka had sent them.

"wow, is that Ryuga?" Tsubasa pointed at the muddy blader, who had still managed to keep some of his hair white.

"that would be Gingka" Madoka laughed, pointing to the blader making a face at Kyoya in the background of the next picture.

"well, according to the text at the bottom, this is the result of five hours of planning and constructing, one hour of the trap going off on Yuki and Kenta, and a wrestling match" Ryo read the note at the bottom of the screen. "apparently, those two pulled a prank on them all last night, so this was their payback"

"that's interesting" Madoka commented. "I hope they stay safe through all of this!"

"me too" Tsubasa muttered.

**Ok, so now that the first chapter is over, here is one of the other prank teams to give you guys the basic rules and guidelines for the prank war, as I will not post any pranks that I consider to be rated T. so, with that out of the way, please welcome Ryuga and Kyoya!**

**Ryuga: ok people, listen up! First of all, me and Kyoya are going to win this thing.**

**Gingka and Titi: (in background) hey!**

**Kyoya: alright, so, the basic rules for submitting pranks are:**

**#1: ABSOLUTLEY NO YAOI.**

**Ryuga: I don't know how you could put Yaoi into a prank, but if you somehow ahd a way to do it, don't bother posting it, it will not make it into the story. Second rule:**

**#2: NO CROSS-DRESSING. **

**Kyoya: obviously, with what I had to do in this chapter, embarrassing pranks are allowed, but please, no cross-dressing, meaning Ryuga will NOT be wearing a sparkly pink dress in ANY of the pranks. On to the third rule:**

**#3: NO SEXUAL CONTENT.**

**Ryuga: obviously, the Yaoi rule and this one go hand-in-hand. There are no female characters actually involved in the prank war itself, so don't bother. And, the final rule is:**

**#4: HAVE FUN!**

**Kyoya: because really, if you arent having fun, why are you even reading this and posting pranks?**

**Me: thank you guys! And now, if you haven't figured out the teams for the war already, they are:**

**Gingka and Titi**

**Ryuga and Kyoya**

**Kenta and Yuki**

**Chris and Aguma**

**Dunamis and King**

**Madoka: and so, if you want a prank to be pulled on one of these teams specifically, you may request that. Obviously, if you want a certain team to pull a prank, you can add that in too. Teams may also tem up on other teams, GalaxyPegasus14 has one more major prank that will be played on four of the other teams by one team, but, if you come up with a team that gets all the other teams with the same prank, they will be teamed up on!**

**Kenta: yeah, like Yuki and I did in this chapter.**

**Me: anyway, hope you guys have a TON of fun with this, and until next week, see you!**


	2. Hair Dye and Pie

**XD ok, I'm back! I may only be able to update this story every other week, alternating with Return of the Warrior, but it will continue to update as long as I have pranks to pull! And, the first prank from a reviewer is featured in this story, just because it fit in so well with what I already had! So, the credit for the Ryuga/Kyoya - Gingka/Titi prank with the motion sensor trap and the hot water missing goes to xxstarsnowxx, as well as the Dunamis/King- Kenta Yuki with the pies! For those of you who do not have your pranks yet in a chapter, they will likely be appearing in the next one! Dunamis, King?**

**Dunamis and King: GalaxyPegasus14 does not own Metal Fight Beyblade.**

**King: and, as the number one blader, I am going to win this prank war!**

**Dunamis: and he thinks he is going to do it without me…**

Later that night, Gingka and Titi crept out of their rooms, being very careful so as to not wake anyone up.

"ready?" Gingka whispered.

"yeah! Lets do this!" the fuchsia-haired blader standing next to him replied.

Gingka slowly and carefully opened Dunamis's bedroom door and crept in. "hurry!" he whispered, grabbing a handful of stickers out of the bag Titi was carrying and putting them all over everything. Once the bag was half-empty, Titi ran to King's room and did the same. Then the two snuck back to Gingka's room and grabbed another bag, then ran to the bathroom with it, quickly mixing, cutting, and preparing their next prank, then going into Ryuga and Kyoya's rooms to pull it. Gingka carefully and slowly lifted Ryuga's head off his pillow, and Titi put a plastic sheet on it to protect it. Then, the two opened up the packets of foil they were carrying and plastered them all over Ryuga's hair.

"how long does it say to wait?" Titi giggled.

"twenty minutes, that should be enough time to go do Kyoya and come back" Gingka snickered.

The two cautiously crept out of Ryuga's room, then repeated the same procedure on Kyoya and came back to clean up their mess.

"good, it worked!" Gingka exclaimed, pulling the foil off Ryuga's head. Quickly and silently, the two pranksters cleaned up their mess, leaving no trace of their prank behind, then went on to Kyoya's room. As he pulled off the foil from Kyoya's head, Gingka kept snickering, picturing how mad his rival was going to be in the morning once he figured out what was going on. After the two had completely eliminated anything which might point to them, they went to bed, just waiting for the four other bladers to wake up and discover what they had just fallen for.

-the next morning-

Six of the Legendary Bladers were sitting at the table, eating breakfast when Dunamis and King woke up.

"WHO COVERED MY ROOM IN SPARKLY PINK STICKERS?" Dunamis yelled the moment he opened his eyes.

Gingka and Titi instantly started snickering as they continued eating, eating faster now, trying to finish up before Ryuga and Kyoya discovered what they had done.

"IS THAT A PONY? YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST MADE IT SOMETHING AWESOME, LIKE A KNIGHT!" King yelled.

"could you imagine a sparkly pink knight?" Gingka snickered.

"no one would be able to take him seriously!" Titi laughed back.

"nice one you two" Aguma chuckled.

"oh, you haven't seen anything yet!" Gingka exclaimed as a very sleepy Kyoya, who had been woken up by all the yelling, came out of his room and sat down.

"told you" Gingka muttered, taking his plate into the kitchen.

"wow Kyoya, nice hair!" Chris commented.

"ugh, do I have serious bed head again?" Kyoya grumbled.

"yeah, you do look like something weird happened last night, what did you do Kyoya?" Gingka asked casually, returning to the table just as Ryuga, who was also a bit groggy, entered and sat down next to Kyoya.

Kyoya took one look at his teammate and paled, then spotted Gingka's grin. "YOU!" he yelled, getting up and chasing his rival out the door, his now-florescent pink hair shining in the sunlight.

Ryuga's eyes widened and he stood up, glanced in the mirror on the wall, then bolted after Gingka and Titi, along with Kyoya.

The rest of the Legend Bladers ran to the windows and watched the furious chase, all of them taking pictures on their phones.

"Gingka! Do you have any idea how long this is going to take to grow out?" Kyoya yelled, trying to catch the fleeing redhead.

"its semi-permanent! Its supposed to wash out after twenty washes!" Gingka yelled back, scrambling up a tree with Kyoya close behind.

"this was your idea, wasn't it?" Ryuga roared at Titi, who shrieked in fear of the Dragon Emperor and ran off into the forest with Ryuga hot on his tail.

"quick! Now is the time to carry out our plan!" Chris suddenly whispered to Aguma, and the two headed for Kyoya and Ryuga's bedrooms.

-in Metal Bey City-

Ryo got another text from Gingka. "we are having fun here, I have to go now because Kyoya is chasing me down. The picture below should explain all. Ryuga looks about the same." he read out loud, then burst out laughing.

"what is it?" Madoka asked, jumping up and running over to look.

Ryo, still laughing his head off, plugged his phone into the computer and pulled up the picture on the large screen in front of them.

Tsubasa just stared, and Benkei and Madoka both burst out laughing at the sight of an obviously VERY angry, running Kyoya with florescent pink hair. At that moment, Gingka sent another picture.

"here, just for more laughs before Ryuga kills me for this!"

A picture of a red-eyed Ryuga popped up on screen. Normally, the picture would have struck terror into the hearts of any who looked at it, but the pink hair took away the scary effect completely.

-back on the island-

"Kyoya! Lets go get our beys and deal with them that way!" Ryuga called, running back to the house, giving Gingka and Titi a chance to get away.

"we challenge you!" Chris and Aguma yelled the moment the two pink-haired bladers came into view.

Meanwhile, Gingka snuck into Dunamis and King's rooms, took a few pictures and sent them to his dad, then went back outside and ran into the bushes to join Titi.

"challenge us to what?" Ryuga snarled.

"a beybattle of course, what else?" Aguma replied calmly, grinning like he knew something.

"alright, just let me go get a hat and my bey gear, I left it in my room this morning" Kyoya grumbled, pushing past the two.

Ryuga went straight to the bathroom and washed his hair for a full thirty minutes before coming out, his hair still dyed pink, but no longer florescent.

"WHERE IS LEONE AND MY GEAR?" Kyoya yelled, after hunting around for his belt and gear.

"this is a prank! Mine is missing too!" Ryuga called.

Unable to hold in the suspense any longer, Chris and Aguma bolted, hands clapped over their mouths so that Ryuga and Kyoya wouldn't hear them laughing. As soon as the two enraged bladers came onto the porch, Chris and Aguma bolted, setting off the final stage of their prank in the process. Ryuga growled in anger and went to go take a bath. Kyoya just stood on the porch in a daze, pink pudding dripping off of him. He snapped back to attention as he suddenly spotted Gingka snapping pictures, then ran back inside to take a bath as well.

-meanwhile-

"psst, Kenta, Yuki, over here! I need your guys' help pranking someone!"

The two bladers looked around, then spotted Dunamis retreating further into the bushes. They quickly followed after making sure that nobody was looking. The moment they entered the clearing where Dunamis had gone however, they found their faces full of cherry pie. They could hear Dunamis and King laughing as they ran off. By the time the two got it off their faces, their opponents were gone. The two went back to their base, plotting the whole way, not seeing Dunamis and King hiding in the trees above them.

-back at the compound-

After a full hour of scrubbing, and yelling at the other bladers for pounding on the bathroom doors, Kyoya and Ryuga finally managed to get the hair dye out of their hair. The two walked out of the bathrooms, which were right next to each other, noted that it was their usual one-hour truce for lunch time, looked at each other, and grinned.

"are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Ryuga asked.

"if you are thinking leave the hot water running, then yes" Kyoya chuckled.

"I'll do it, you cover for me. We are late as it is" Ryuga said, running back into the bathrooms.

"you are late" Gingka snickered.

"yeah, no thanks to you" Kyoya said, sitting down casually at the table.

"where's Ryuga?" Titi asked, getting suspicious.

"he still hasn't gotten the pink out of his hair" Kyoya replied. "apparently its harder to get pink out of white than out of green"

"that makes sense, we got you guys good!" Gingka said, pumping the air.

A couple of minutes later, Ryuga came and sat down.

"took you long enough" Gingka teased.

"well, it wouldn't have taken as long if it weren't for you and your hair dye!" Ryuga snapped back, obviously still angry, as he started eating his food as quickly as possible.

Gingka, taking this as a challenge, began eating faster as well, shoving food down his throat at speeds nobody had seen him eat at before.

Dunamis and Aguma just stared at the crazed redhead as he finished off his burger.

"I beat you Ryuga!" Gingka exclaimed the moment after he swallowed.

"so? Beat me to what?" Ryuga asked, shoving the last bite of food down his throat and getting up.

"leaving so soon?" Aguma said.

"yeah, we have to set up a reprank against Gingka and Titi of course" Ryuga replied shortly, getting up with Kyoya and leaving the table.

Once they were out of sight, Gingka's two main rivals bolted for the bathrooms, turning the now-cold water off, then running to their rooms, climbing onto the roof, and setting up another prank before the others could get outside. Using technology from Yuki's laboratory, they set up an elaborate trap, complete with motion sensors, hidden ropes, levers, and pulleys, and mud balls. Once they were done, they hid on the roof and waited. Gingka and Titi soon ran outside, and soon found themselves hanging upside-down from the nearest trees, coated in mud.

"ok, you guys got us back for the one earlier!" Gingka shouted, struggling against the rope tied around his ankle. "oh forget this. Let it Rip!" he launched Pegasus, and used it to cut down himself and Titi. The two quickly ran back inside for the showers, leaving Ryuga and Kyoya to escape.

Gingka jumped in the shower with all his clothes on after closing the door, and turned the hot water on full-blast.

"COLD! WHOEVER PULLED THIS, YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" he yelled, jumping out of the shower and turning it off.

Titi froze with his hand on the knob. "is it really cold Gingkie?" he asked.

"yes, don't turn it on unless you want to turn into an ice block!" Gingka replied, leaving the bathroom and heading for the river instead.

Titi soon followed close behind, and the two plunged into the ocean after finding the river still full of chocolate from the day before. Gingka swam through the clear water, enjoying the feel of the waves.

An hour later, they returned to the island. "want to see if Dunamis and King will help us?" Gingka asked.

"maybe, if they aren't too mad about our prank from last night" Titi replied.

"nah, I bet that they pulled the hot water one on us, so we are currently tied" Gingka replied. "lets go see if they will help us get Ryuga and Kyoya back for the mud ball prank"

"ok! Lets do it!" Titi followed his red-headed comrade towards the main compound.

-a couple of minutes later-

"Dunamis! Kenta and Yuki are back for revenge!" King exclaimed, rushing over to his teammate.

"hurry then! Into the trees! We can catch them with pie once they get here!" Dunamis replied, scrambling up the nearest tree with a pie, King following suit silently. Moments later, they swung down without thinking and smashed their pies into the faces of Gingka and Titi, who had just emerged from the bushes.

"mmph!" Gingka tried to say something, then pulled the pie off his face. "I thought you would only pull one on us as a repayment!" he said.

"oops I guess that counts as our reprank, but we thought you were Kenta and Yuki coming back for revenge about a prank we pulled earlier." Dunamis replied.

"wait, you guys didn't run all the hot water out?" Gingka seemed confused.

"umm no, we didn't even know we were out of hot water, if I had to guess who that would be, it would be Ryuga and Kyoya, which would explain why they left in such a hurry, then got you guys all messy with mud." King said.

"well, I guess that with the pies, the scores are now even between us, for now" Gingka grinned. "want to help us reprank Kyoya and Ryuga?"

Dunamis and King looked at each other, then grinned evilly. "sure, why not? Truce for the rest of the week?"

"sure!" Gingka said, shaking hands with Dunamis. "look out guys, an alliance has been made, even if it is temporary!"

**Ok, sorry this chapter was so short, I am running out of pranks and wanted to reserve another major one for the net chapter! Following the example of Yuki and Kenta in the previous chapter, each team will be pulling at least one large prank on all the other teams! So, if you have any ideas for large-scale pranks, please send them in! I already have one planned for Chris and Aguma to pull, but warning: if one team pulls a large prank on the others, ALL of the other teams will gang up on them, and the main focus of the chapter containing or directly after that prank will be REVENGE! The next chapter? All I can say is it will contain air horns…. Lots and lots of air horns…. -evil grin- I also will be planning pranks for the other bladers, so if you pull a prank on a team, whatever team you wanted to pull it will be repaid for their actions! As to who will win? Even I don't know that yet, it is undecided, I might let you guys vote on it, but my personal favorite is Gingka/Titi ****J until next time, keep the pudding coming!**


	3. Airhorns pt 1

**So sorry that this story has not been updated in so long! As promised, here are the airhorns! WARNING: This chapter contains excessive amounts of very loud, annoying noises. Thank you to Blaze scorpius and anyone else's pranks that I used but forgot to mention!**

**Ryuga and Kyoya: GalaxyPegasus14 does not own Metal Fight Beyblade. Also, we are going to win this!**

**Gingka/Titi: Hey! That hasn't been decided yet!**

**Me: But, the A/N at the end of this chapter will help decide it! On to the story!**

_BEEEEEEEP!_

Kyoya nearly jumped out of his skin as an airhorn sounded. Across the room, Gingka and Titi were rolling around on the floor, laughing their heads off. The green-haired blader sighed, got up from his chair, and looked underneath it.

_BEEEEEEEP!_

The Leone wielder jumped out of his skin a second time as another airhorn sounded. Ryuga jumped out of his chair, cutting off the airhorn, and began chasing after Gingka and Titi, who ran, blowing more air horns as they went. Kyoya muttered something inaudible as he untaped the airhorn from the underside of his chair and tossed it aside. Ryuga soon returned from chasing the other team.

"Did you get them?" Kyoya asked.

"No, they locked themselves in their rooms." Ryuga replied. Suddenly, the Dragon Emperor grinned. "Let's use these things against them." he snickered, holding up an airhorn that Titi had dropped in his flight.

Kyoya grinned. "Let's do it!"

A few minutes later, Gingka and Titi finally decided to come out of their rooms.

_BEEEEEEEP!_

Both bladers yelped and slammed their doors shut as two airhorns sounded.

_BEEEEEEEP!_

Gingka opened his door again, then looked at it closely. Taped right under the doorknob, just so that it would be pressed when he turned it, was an airhorn and a note.

_Next time you want to use something, don't leave it lying around, it just might be used against you in the future. -Kyoya and Ryuga._

"Oh, it is on!" Gingka grinned and pulled the airhorn off of Titi's door. The fuchsia-haired blader soon came out, and the two ran off into the forest.

-Meanwhile-

Snoring filled the air above the roof of the Legendary Bladers' hideout. Aguma and Chris, lying on the roof, had fallen asleep while waiting for one of their pranks to take effect.

_BEEEEEEEP!_

The two jerked awake, startled, then shook their fists at Dunamis and King, who were running away with an airhorn each.

Chris and Aguma suddenly grinned as a glitter bomb exploded on the retreating team.

"What. Was. That?" King sneezed as he kept running. "Whoa!" the ground suddenly fell out from under him and he landed in a pit full of picture frames.

"Are these… pictures of kings?" the navy-haired blader wondered, looking around at all the portraits. "This isn't funny guys!"

"No, maybe not to you, but it's definitely punny!" Aguma shouted down, spraying King with multicolored paint and glitter. Across the clearing, Chris was doing the same to Dunamis, who was attempting to escape.

A few minutes later, Gingka and Titi ran up, only to find the other team lying on their backs, King still trapped in the pit, and Dunamis underneath a tree.

"Are you guys okay?" Gingka asked, helping King out of the pit.

"Do we look like it? Dunamis muttered, getting up. The former guardian of Mist Mountain was completely covered in rainbow-colored paint, and the sun glinted off the glitter, creating a rather dazzling effect.

King sneezed and a puff of glitter came out of his nose. "Let's get those two!" he exclaimed, running off in the direction that Chris and Aguma had taken.

"But we need your help repranking Kyoya and Ryuga!" Gingka called, chasing after the two rainbows.

"Give us a second to wash this off before it dries, then we'll help!" Dunamis stopped for a second and headed for the showers, followed by King.

A half-hour later, the four gathered in Gingka's room with their phones.

"Okay, so you guys need to reprank Chris and Aguma, and we need to reprank Ryuga and Kyoya." Gingka said.

"We could come up with a bunch of ideas and then pick some." King suggested.

"Or we could all agree on one idea and then use it on both teams." Dunamis said.

Titi tossed an airhorn back and forth between his hands. "What if we just blew these in their ears?"

"Too hard, we don't know where they are." Gingka said.

"Plus, me and King already did that before falling for the glitter bomb." Dunamis added.

Gingka reached for his back pocket as his phone began vibrating, then grinned. "Prank calls, anyone?"

"They'll know it's us." Dunamis said.

"But they'll still answer, and then?" Gingka held up an airhorn and grinned.

"I like your idea, Gingka." King grinned.

"Alright, so who's calling who?" Titi asked, pulling out his phone.

"I'll call Aguma." Dunamis pulled out his phone and began dialing.

"I'll call Chris then." King said.

Gingka handed each of them an airhorn. "Guess I'll call Ryuga, unless Titi wants to."

"You go ahead Gingkie, I'll call Yo-Yo." Titi replied, readying his airhorn and dialing.

"We should do this in different rooms, otherwise they'll hear the other horns if they answer at different times." Dunamis said, getting up and heading for his room.

"Yeah, quick! While they're ringing!" King and Titi got up and bolted, leaving Gingka alone.

The redhead took a deep breath and dialed, a huge grin on his face.

"Calling to surrender, Hagane?" Ryuga asked as soon as he picked up.

_BEEEEEEEP!_ Gingka pressed the airhorn as hard as he could, holding it up to the mouthpiece on his phone.

Ryuga started yelling and Gingka stopped, grinning.

"Do you have to blow my ears off? The phone was right next to my ear! Are you trying to make me deaf, Hagane?" the Dragon Emperor snarled.

Gingka laughed as he heard Kyoya yelling at Titi in the background. "Never leave something lying around, it might be used against you later!" the Pegasus wielder hung up as Titi reentered his room, laughing and holding his phone, which was on speaker.

"Darn you Titi! I thought you actually had something to say! When I find you…" the Leone wielder lapsed off into inaudible muttering as Titi hung up.

"We're doomed." King laughed coming into the room.

"Did Chris think you were surrendering?" Gingka asked as Dunamis entered.

"Yup, he did!"

"So did Aguma, he's coming back here now, so we should get out of here while we have the chance." Dunamis said. "See you guys later!"

"Alright, we should go too." Gingka replied, getting up and heading out the door with Titi following close behind. The two teams ran off in opposite directions.

A few minutes later, Chris, Aguma, Ryuga, and Kyoya ran into the clearing, and were immediately suspicious of each other.

"What are you guys doing here? Trying to set up a prank for us?" Aguma challenged.

"What? Are you kidding? Gingka and Titi nearly blew our ears off a second ago with air horns! We're just here to get them back!" Kyoya exclaimed.

"By calling you on their phones and then blowing the horns right when you picked up?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Ryuga growled.

"Dunamis and King just pulled the same prank on us, so we're here for the same reason." Aguma replied.

"They must have planned it all together then." Kyoya thought aloud. "Well, I guess we'll leave you to prank them, unless you prank us."

"Same, good luck." Chris replied.

With that, the two teams entered the house and found it completely quiet. Ryuga and Kyoya raised their launchers and carefully entered the hallway, keeping a sharp eye out for any traps.

"They've cleared out!" Kyoya exclaimed, kicking Titi's door open and finding nothing.

"Those cowards, they knew we were coming for them! We should have planned this, rather than just coming in." Ryuga said, looking around at Gingka's empty room.

Kyoya walked in with a grin on his face. "Since they've cleared out, let's pull something."

"Like what?" Ryuga asked, getting an evil grin on his face.

"A time bomb." Kyoya held up a few air horns that the groups had dropped in their flight.

"Mind if we join you?" Chris and asked, entering the room.

"A tag team prank?" Ryuga was instantly suspicious of the other team.

"Sort of, what were you guys thinking?" Chris asked.

"Well…" Kyoya glanced at his partner.

-Meanwhile-

"Just keep then busy Chris, keep them busy." Aguma chuckled, cutting a small hole in Ryuga's bedroom wall and snipping a wire. He wrapped the wire to a device, then placed the object in the wall, replaced the cut out piece of the wall, and made it look normal. The brown-haired blader then ran to Kyoya's room and did the same thing, then hid the same devices with a wireless transmitter attached, while wrapping several small, barely noticeable wires around the doorknob, curtains, and other objects in the rooms. Once he was done, Aguma smirked and ran to the other Legendary Bladers' rooms to do the same thing.

Ryuga and Kyoya, meanwhile, after rejecting Chris's offer of a tag team prank, hid alarm clocks in Gingka and Titi's rooms, where the two would hopefully never find them, at least not for a long time.

At dinner, the four pranksters sat silently, acting completely innocent, then grinned the moment Gingka, Titi, Dunamis, and King had gone to bed.

"Did you do it?" Chris whispered to Aguma, who nodded.

"I get the idea you guys pulled some prank on those four?" Kenta said, getting up and taking his plate off the table.

"Yup. See you guys in the morning, we're going to bed." Chris said, taking his plate into the kitchen before heading off down the hallway to his room. Aguma soon followed, and within the next hour, all ten of the Legendary Bladers were in their beds and sound asleep- for the moment.

**Me: Alright, so I know that was a cliffhanger, but the next chapter of the story will get you off of it, I promise. Next chapter: Aguma and Chris's large-scale prank! Also, I have large-scales for all five teams, I think, but keep sending them in! Who says that each team only has to have one large attempt at victory? And, since I can't decide what team should win, I have opened up a poll on my profile for you to vote which team you want to win! So, go, vote, and even though I might not pick the winner of the poll as the actual winner of the war, there is about a 99% chance that I will. (I'm currently stuck between the two teams that were tied on the poll last time I checked it.) Until next chapter, (Which will hopefully come a lot sooner than this one did), See you guys!**


End file.
